Madek Republic
Overview A mountainous region of Klosseipa made up of five major mountain ranges: Millpeak, Augitty, Duunsrock, Everraine, and Kinesl. The mountains of the area are rich in ore and minerals, making metal and metal goods the country's largest export. Government The Republic is governed by a council of ten representatives with two - one male and one female - sent from each mountain range of the country. These mountain ranges are overseen by a city-state that bears the same name as the range in which it is found. The representatives serve five year terms and can be elected for up to two terms, a total of ten years. The current representatives for each mountain range are as follows, Millpeak: Imsh Viquen and Through the Grapevine Augitty: Borivik Writh and Litrix Bullum Duunsrock: Osborn Xenpla and Chit Chatter Everraine: Finn Timble and Komsti Daphis Kinesl: Julien Speechweaver Zynia-Woren and Yusa Eleehm Inhabitants Storm giants guard the mountains of Madek and so they can be found in large numbers, though all of them are led by a singular giant, Thunderclap Bosnik. The occasional cloud or hill giant can be found working under the storm giants, but they most roam within their own tribes. Along with other giant kin, kobold tribes make their home in the mountains of Madek, as dragons are attracted to more desolate areas of the country. Griffins, rocs, and other winged monsters are also seen in Madek, with them making their nests one suitable cliffs and in cozy caves. No one humanoid race is dominant within Madek, as the Republic is a place of harmony and the people welcome any and everyone that wish to be included. Goliaths are noted to be more common in Madek than in any other country, as their tribes and villages do originate from the mountain ranges. A notable aarakocra city is also found in the same mountains as the Republic, but they remain neutral to the rest of the country. Notable Places Cascades of the Colossus: A massive waterfall and lake found on the northern edge of the Republic, being on the border between it and Rhivalle. It is the home of Thunderclap Bosnik, shrouded in a seemingly eternal fog. Millpeak: The western most mountain range that also stretches north beyond the Augitty mountain range and curves around so part of the mountains run parallel to the border between Madek and Rhivalle. The city-state of Millpeak is a trade hub only beaten by Ubria. Augitty: The neighboring mountain range to Millpeak with Duunrock and Everraine running perpendicular to it. The city-state of Augitty is well known for the large refining factory found outside the city boundaries as well as being the location where the only known Vorpal Sword had been crafted ages ago. Duunsrock: The northern mountain range running perpendicular to Augitty. It also runs parallel to Everraine. The city-state of Duunsrock is famous for its sculpture gardens and the Stone Theater, the largest performance theater in Klosseipa. Everraine: The southern mountain range running perpendicular to Augitty. It also runs parallel to Duunsrock. The city-state of Everraine is a city often filled with a cool mist, though it gets very chilly in the winter time. A notable feature of the city is a well stocked weapons gallery. Kinesl: The eastern most mountain range that also curves around to run parallel to the southern coast. The city-state of Kinesl is home to the meeting hall where all the representatives of Madek come together. The ore in this mountain range is especially plentiful and many say that there is still more to be mined out. Nugvord: A city in the Millpeak mountain range and one of the Five Connected Cities. At the center of the city is a permanent teleportation circle that is used by many travelers (usually government and military officials, nobles, traders, or adventuring parties) to quickly move from another country to the Madek Republic or vice versa. Ayrork City: The aarakocra city separate from the rest of the Madek Republic. It is only inhabited by aarakocra as they let not other race take permanent residency with them. They, however, are not opposed to tourists and traders passing through, as it keeps their economy alive and well. The Quaking Hills: A small region of rocky hills devoid of any viable ore or other material. Rumor has it that among the hills is a portal leading to the Plane of Earth. Category:Klosseipa Category:DnD